Mark of Cassandra (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Mark of Cassandra is a powerful and newly crafted magic spell, created by Cassandra Masters and given to follower of her who wish to have a purpose and wanted someone to help her. Cassandra has a psychic link with whoever bears this Mark and draws power from her. The Mark is based off to be similar with the Triquetra and Mark of Cain. Powers and Abilities The Mark of Cassandra grants access to angelic/demonic powers and among other supernatural abilities. It makes the user very powerful, on par with the likes of Cain or Emma Winchester. * High Tier Angelic/Demonic Powers: The bearer has all the basic angel and demon powers that are on par with Higher Angels and Greater Demons. The mark also increases all physical abilities on supernatural level. * Angelic/Demonic Blood Empowerment: The bearer is capable of consuming vast quantities of angel and demon blood and thanks to the Mark's powers, it protects the user from ill effects caused by either blood, preventing them from suffering addiction or some type of illness like headaches or high fever. By consuming any respective blood, this increases any angelic/demonic powers they possess to a higher degree * Angel Grace/Demonic Essence Consumption: The bearer is capable of consuming any angel's grace or demon's essence, empowering themselves even further and gaining either angel or demon nature. After consuming either grace or essence, this will only last temporary as any grace or essence will disperse and disappear. * Granted Cosmic Awareness: The Bearer gains knowledge of how to use Enochian magic or dark demon magic through Cassandra as she blesses the user with any amount of knowledge she deems necessary. * Immortality: The Mark is an eternal brand, meaning the bearer can never age, wither, or die. The Mark will continue to keep the user alive unless the creator of the Mark dies, then the Mark will vanish and cease all powers or connection the user had with the creator. ** Self-Resurrection: Much like the Triquetra and Mark of Cain, the Mark of Cassandra prevents the bearer from dying so it will constantly resurrect them back from the dead countless of times, no matter what method they die. * Psychic Link with Cassandra: The bearer of the mark is connected in a psychic link with the creator, Cassandra and both individuals or others can communicate telepathically. Cassandra can determine how much power she can give and she can at anytime at anyplace, remove the mark from the user and leave them powerless. Limitations The Mark of Cassandra is very powerful, however even it has limitations * Creator Removal (Cassandra Masters): The Creator is the only person that can remove the Mark from the bearer, which means Cassandra can remove her mark from any person at anytime at anyplace, stripping them of any powers she granted them. * Magic/Spell Removal: The Mark of Cassandra will protect the bearer from anything, even magic attacks, but powerful Magic/Spell Removals can remove the Mark. * Primordial Beings and Weapons: The only thing that the Mark of Cassandra cannot protect the bearer from are Primordial Entities such as God, Goddess, Death, Chaos, and The Darkness. The known weapon that can kill the bearer is Death's scythe. Known Bearers * Shala Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Objects Category:Objects Category:Powerful Objects Category:Spells & Rituals Category:Spells and Objects